The healing of the heart that was broken
by dax0042
Summary: Eve has not herself since Winston died, but that changes when Ben, Humphrey's brother winds up with a broken heart. Will they both be able to heal from this pain in their hearts, or just go on with life? Please leave reviews.


It was nearing the end of summer in Canada's Jasper Park, a beautiful nature reserve. The animals roamed freely: hunting, grazing, running, and playing in the tall grass, beneath the tall trees, and along the winding bends of the rivers. But there was one wolf who was in no mood to have fun, it was Eve.

Eve walked slowly through the park with her head hung down low, tears ran down her cheeks and she wept softly. The reason of this was simple: Winston was dead. Her mate of three years was killed by a hunter two weeks ago, and now Eve just looked like a train wreck.

"Eve," called a gentle voice from the tall grass. Eve turned and saw that it was Ben, Humphrey's brother. His black fur was combed back for the night of the moon light howl, but the scar on his right eye sort of made her feel uneasy.

"Hello Ben," she sniffled as she wiped her tears. "Is there something I can do for you?" Ben nodded. "Yeah, you can just stop acting like this," he said firmly.

Eve felt a little angry that her son-in-law had talked to her in this manner. Ben needed to learn that she was boss. So with a quick slash of her claws, he was knocked to the ground hard.

"You little maggot!" she snapped as she pinned Ben down on his back. Eve put both her paws on his throat and began to choke him. "I am not some one who you can just talk back to. I am your mother-in-law, and I demand your respect."

"Yes, Eve!" Ben manged to say. Eve suddenly saw how his blue eyes glowed with power and began to remove her paws from his throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off like that," she apologized sadly.

"Hey, I know that you're upset and all about Winston's death," he replied calmly. Eve then let him get up. "I also came to ask you if you wanted to hang out with me until my date comes tonight," he continued. Eve blushed a little at his words.

"Ben, wouldn't that be a little strange?" she asked sounding embarrassed. "I mean we're related. Some wolves may think you're trying to move in on me."

Ben nodded, but smiled and said, "Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not really Humphrey's brother." Eve looked rather shocked and confused by what Ben said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my mom and I found Humphrey when he was a pup," Ben explained carefully. He wanted Eve to know the truth. "We kind of took him in, but we never told him that he wasn't related to us. Soon he started calling me big brother, and sort of took the role as that."

"Ben, you are sweet wolf in telling me this," she said with a cheery voice. "But does Humphrey know this?" Eve asked suddenly remembering that meet Humphrey at the moonlight howl.

Ben nodded. "He knows."

Eve and Ben then walked off and joined other wolves at the moonlight howl. Some of the males looked at Eve with lust, but she gave them a death glare that made them scatter. Ben saw where he would meet his date and his soon to be mate.

_Where is Rose? _Ben thought as he looked around to see her, but then he saw her and his heart was broken. There she was in the tall grass mating with a wolf he thought was his best friend. Eve came up to him and how sad he was.

"Ben what's wrong?" she asked placing a paw on his back. "My girlfriend has become the mate of another wolf," he chocked trying to hold back his tears. She felt really bad and wanted to help him forget his pain.

"Ben, I want you to come with me," Eve said walking off to leave the moonlight howl. Ben followed her as told and when they were away from all the others Eve had him sit down.

"Ben. Rose had no right to do this to you," Eve said softly to ease his heart ache. Ben looked into her eyes with sadness.

"Eve, I loved her," he choked trying hard not to cry. Eve shook her head. "You only thought you did," she said running her paw down his back in attempt to calm him.

"She told me that we would be mates some day. Why would she do this to me?"

Eve leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Ben's heart started to beat faster as he looked at her with embarrassment. "Ben, she was only saying that so she could be close to your friend Rick," Eve stated.

Ben saw in Eve's eyes that she was right. Rose had acted strange around him when Rick was with him. "Eve, do you think I will ever find love?" he asked looking up to the star filled sky with hope.

Eve sat next him and looked up at the night sky as well. "You will," she smiled. "Yeah," Ben sighed. He looked at Eve, the moonlight was shining on her lovely fur coat and it made her look like an angel to him.

"I will have one that is as sexy and loving as you," Ben said not hearing his own words coming from his mouth.

"You think I'm sexy?" Eve asked with a giggle. Ben felt like bashing his head into a tree, but he stayed calm.

"Yes, I think you are," he confessed. "I like staying close by your den when you sleep, because I like you." Eve blushed and looked away.

"Ben, that's sweet of you to say," she said warmly, but then a question came to her attention. "Ben?" Eve started to ask, "have you ever kissed a girl before?"

The question was out. Ben looked around the area, as if trying to find away out of answering her question, but Eve already knew the answer.

"Ben, you never have kissed a girl and you really want too," Eve said moving closer to him. Ben felt the heat coming from her breath as she was within reach of his muzzle.

"Ye..yes. I want to!" he stuttered trying to say the words.

Eve gave him a lustful smile. "Then close your eyes," she said licking her lips, "and get ready to have your first kiss." But Ben, was not sure if he should obey or not.

Eve however was not in the mood to be kept waiting, so with out saying a thing she pressed her lips to his. Ben's eyes widened as the shock of Eve kissing him hit him. Eve's tongue was trying to work it's way into his mouth. Ben just let his mouth open a bit as her tongue shot in and started to wrestle with his.

"Oh... Eve," Ben moaned as he began to kiss her back. Eve only smiled as the kiss deepened. Ben then reached his paw up to her head and began to run it through her hair.

"Ben, I want you to take me here on the spot," Eve said almost pleading for him to understand what she meant. Well, Ben did understand, but he also understood that in order for him to have sex with Eve, he would need to marry her first.

So he spoke up.

"Eve, if I'm going to do this, then we need to go through it," Ben smiled reminding her of the law of marriage. Eve understood what he meant. For the law was clear on one thing: Before the mating can start you must be mated first, or be banished from the pack.

Eve wanted Ben, so without any further delays, the two of them performed a quick wedding, and before Eve could say another thing, Ben was already mounting her.

"Eve?" Ben asked with tired smile on his face from the wonderful sex they had. "What is it?" she replied.

"Now that we are mates, people might find it kinda of crazy that you are old enough to be my mother," he said pointing out one of the many problems they would face from this. But Eve only smiled and said, "You good to go another round?"

_**THE END.**_

_**I know that this was kind of short, and maybe not my best work, but I had fun doing it. No flames please and I hope you enjoyed this story.**_


End file.
